Saving Serah
by Blor028
Summary: Shepard is haunted by Mindoir and the memories of his family being slaughter. He receive a message one day, a video of someone that he thought dead. Now he is determine to get to the bottom of the mysterious message and find out what happen the day his farm was attacked.
1. Chapter 1

_A little girl lay silently under her bed; she stuffed the paw of her stuff bunny in her mouth to keep from screaming. She heard the screams of her mother in the hallway and then a loud thump. Curling up into a defensive position, the girl shut her eyes tightly. The sound of menacing footsteps running through her home made the child sick to her stomach. Splinter of woods shatter all over her pink carpet as four pairs of feet appeared in her room. Shoving her face into the carpet, the little girl wished desperately for her family._

John checked under the bed, he searched in the closet twice but found no monster. He crossed over to a large pink and white wardrobe and pulled it open.

"There are no monsters in your room Serah, not in the closet, wardrobe or under your bed." John reassured the little girl sitting on the bed.

Serah sat on the bed with the covers pulled up to her chin, she was certain that she saw a four eyed monster in her room. Not just one but multiples monsters with weapons like the one in their father's study room. John sighed heavily, since his parents were away for the night. His responsibility was to take care of Serah, his baby sister. He found it unusual for her to act in such a manner. Lately, she had been having terrible nightmares that would wake half the house. His step-mother insisted that they take Serah to see a doctor but their father was against it.

"But they were real John, you have to believe me. I saw them." Serah whined to him, she really felt terrified. "I'm scared."

John came to sit on the edge of her bed. "How about I stay here with you until you fall asleep and watch out for the monsters."

"But John…what if I wake up and you are gone?" Her puppy eyes got wet, she clutched the blanket tightly. "What if I they get you too?"

"Don't worry Serah, they won't get me. I won't let them get you either." John motioned for Serah to lie back down. "I won't leave you, go to sleep."

The next morning, John woke up at the crack of dawn. His parent would be back soon and he needed to feed the animals. Getting up from Serah's tiny little pink couch, John stretched his arms and yawn loudly. Serah stir in her sleep but did not wake, John stoke her hair and pulled her blanket over her shoulders. At sixteen, he was eight years older than his little sister Serah. Even though they were only half siblings, he still considered her his full sibling. His parent divorced when he was seven. His mother stayed in the military and his father retired to Mindoir, where he met a researcher, his step-mother Rea Hyun. He liked Rea; she showed a lot of interest in his growth and took the time to get to know him.

Serah and John didn't go to school; they were homeschooled for the time being. It didn't bother John; he found it to be more convenient to work on the farm. Showering and dressing quickly, he made breakfast for Serah and left her a note before picking up his gun and leaving for the work. John came from a family of soldiers and farmers; it began from his great-great grandfather from Kansas and continued onto his father and himself.

The Shephards owned a maska farm, everything on Mindoir either ran on maska, water or the sun. Maska was a type of vegetable that was similar to the earth's corn, the oil from it made a good source of energy and power that did not pollute the planet. On Mindoir, nothing that could cause the planet harm was allowed on it, such as fossil fuel or anything of that nature. For visitors and native alike, the punishment could range from fines to imprisonment. Not only that but Mindoir imported many eco-friendly products to other planets, giving it a healthy economy. The tourists that come to Mindoir also boost the planet's popularity and economy.

The day started out like any other day, he fed the koros, large cow like creature that produce ten times more milk than a regular cow. They had five in all; they were more efficient and gave healthier milk than cows. As he surveyed the fields on his tractor, John heard a rustle in the stalks. At first he didn't think much of it but as time wore on, he heard it a second time. Frowning, John stopped the tractor. Reaching for his gun, John debated with himself whither or not he should take it. Better safe than sorry, he told himself as he grabbed for it.

John hopped off the machine; he took a stepped toward the fields. This time, he saw the movement in the maskas.

"Who's there?" He called out firmly, feeling a sense of dread build up inside of him. Suddenly Serah came to mind, her words about the four eyed monster made John nervous. "You have five seconds to show yourself or I put a bullet in you."

Silenced filled the air, no one appeared. John decided to go into the stalks to see what had made the movements. As soon as he step foot in, the thing began to run from him. John could see the maska parting as the creature or person took off in the opposite direction from him. Without hesitation, John ran after it. Jumping over fallen stalk, he ploughed through the field at an amazing feat. He heard the scream of a girl, coming to a halting stop, John tripped over a fallen body.

Blindly, he reached for the fallen body. The other person pushed him back and climb on top of him.

"Morning John." A beautiful blonde straddled him; she smiled down playfully to him.

"Alice! I nearly shot you a while ago." John sat up and gripped her hips tightly. He pressed his face against hers. "You shouldn't tease a man with a gun."

"A boy with a gun, you mean." She kissed him on the lips sensually. "You just left me hanging last night, didn't even call back."

"Sorry, my kid sister had a night mare." He apologized sheepishly. "I had to check her closet for monsters."

"Awww, that so sweet." Alice wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Why don't you make it up to me?"

"What do you have in mind?" John set his eyes on hers intensely. She only laughed and unzipped the front of her suit.

Serah was in the middle of finishing her breakfast when her parents came home.

"Daddy!" She screamed as she got up from her seat and ran toward him. "I missed you."

James Shepard was a stoic type of man but he turn to butter for his little girl. He swept her up with one arm. "Bumpkin! I missed you too."

"Where is John?" her mother asked as she planted a kiss on the girl's cheek. "Did he give you your medicine?"

"He's out in the field." Serah held onto her dad's hip and nodded at her mother. "Yes, I had my medicine."

John walked in to see his family at the breakfast table, his little sister sitting on his father's knee and his step-mother making coffee. He couldn't wish for anything better, he had a good life, a great family, good friends and a gorgeous girlfriend.

"Everything good John?" His father asked him as he made his presence notice.

"Yeah, everything is good dad." John joined his family for the last time in the kitchen.

That night he made his routine checkup of Serah's room.

"No monsters." John came over and tucked her into the bed snuggly. "You are going to be alright tonight?"

Serah nodded her head; John kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you John."

"I love you too." John gave her once last look before turning off the lights. "Sleep tight, I will be next door if you need me."

John passed by his step-mother study, he could see her working away on a new project. His father was in the study room reading, walking lightly passed his door; John grabbed for his coat and went outside. He promised to meet Alice by their secret place. He didn't know that it would be the last time he saw his parents alive, he didn't know that Alice wasn't the only ones in the field that morning.

Serah closed her eyes and opened them again, she was certain that her stuff animals came to life when she slept during the night. Reaching for her favorite bunny, Serah clutched it to her heart. An hour later, a loud noise woke her up. At first she was unsure it she was dreaming or not but the sounds were too real. She heard her dad's voice echoing through the hallways, covering her ears, she stumbled out of bed. Another explosion and the sound of glass shattering sent Serah under the bed in fear.

Serah lay silently under her bed; she stuffed the paw of her stuff bunny in her mouth to keep from screaming. She heard the screams of her mother in the hallway and then a loud thump. Curling up into a defensive position, the girl shut her eyes tightly. The sound of menacing footsteps running through her home made the child sick to her stomach. Splinter of woods shatter all over her pink carpet as four pairs of feet appeared in her room. Shoving her face into the carpet, the little girl wished desperately for her family. Four pairs of feet appeared in her room, they were large and pointy. The intruders spoke in a language that she did not understand; the feet came closer to Serah. She saw blood on them, Serah turn away to hide her face again. She did not want to think about whose blood they belonged to.

A hand gripped her arms tightly before she realized it, her skin burned as her body dragged across the carpet. A scream tore through her lips, six eyes stared at her.

_Fifteen years later…._

Few people knew that Shepard had a sister; he didn't talk about her much because she disappeared on Mindoir. If the raiders took her, she might have likely died not long afterward. Serah had a heart condition; she needed to take her medication regularly. So many people were killed or taken that day; secretly he wished that Serah had died that day. It made it easier for him to go on with his life, he rather she died than suffer at the hands of the raiders. They searched for her for years after the raids but nothing came up about her or her captors. He finally convinced himself to let her.

Shepard kept a picture of the two of them together hidden in a secret compartment in his room; he took it out on her birthday each year to remind himself that she lived at one time. They were playing outside with the Betsy, the mother koros. There were tears in her eyes because she was afraid and he was laughing yet at the same time trying to sooth her.

A smile cross Shepard's face, the memory seemed like a dream…Mindoir seemed like a dream. Suddenly, his phone ranged. Shepard put the picture away, he picked up his phone.

"Shepard." He spoke, not recognizing the number. The person on the other line said nothing and then hung up abruptly. Puzzled, he put the phone on his desk and flicked on his computer. A new message caught his eyes in his mail; he clicked on it and stared at the image that came up in horror. An emancipated girl stared back at him; she looked about twelve years of age or younger. Her eyes were hollow and slightly sunken in, Shepard could see her collarbones. The once long silky dark locks on her head were shorn close to her scalp.

An oily voice came on. "What's your name child?"

The girl stared into the camera vacantly for a long moment. "9527…"

"No child, your real name?" He asked her again, the camera began to lose focus a little.

The girl frowned as if unsure of his question. "I…have no name, just a number."

"Do you have any family?" The unknown speaker asked another question. "Where were you born?"

"I don't know…I am only a number…I am no one." The girl replied to him quietly. "I am no one."

The video cut off, Shepard stared at the screen. He replayed it again to see confirm what he just saw. She no longer looked like herself but he knew her voice. " My god…Serah…you're alive…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shepard watched and re-watched the message over and over again, every time he felt even more quilt for failing her. It made him sick to his stomach to see his little sister reduce to what the image showed, a ghost of her former self. The only thing keeping him sane was the hope that Serah may still be alive. He studied the details of her background from the colors to the objects lying around. The location looked like an advance lab of some sort; he could see the scanners and tables behind her. Now the second biggest question was who sent him the message, why after all these years. He needed to know, it was the only way to find Serah. Shepard got up; he wasted enough time going over the message. The thought of asking for help crossed his mind but he decided against it, this was a personal issue.

Shepard spent the next couple of hours trying to find the source but found no trace of whoever sent it. There was a complicated code that blocked the origin of the message.

"What are you looking at?" Shepard nearly jumped when he notice Tali standing over him. "Sorry, did I startle you."

Shepard didn't say anything at first, Tali possessed exceptional hacking skills. Deciding that he really had no other option, Shepard asked her to help him.

"I am trying to trace this message." He told her carefully. "But I am having trouble getting pass this code."

"Let me take a look." Tali responded to him, she bent over him, her breasts touching his arm. "I see, very complicated but not impossible Shepard." She sat down on his lap, tapping away at the computer. Shepard didn't complain; he let her work away. "Why are you trying to trace this message?"

"It's…something personal." Shepard told her honestly without revealing too much. Tali wiggle in his lap; he had to admit that he got a little excited. He wondered if she did it on purpose but quickly banished the thought; he feared he was losing focus.

"I see," Tali didn't inquire any farther, after thirty minutes or so, she cracked the code.

Shepard twisted his chair to the side to move her from his view. Tali had found the source of the message, the planet and address it came from. He could drop down to his knee and propose to her at the moment but he didn't.

"You are amazing." Shepard grabbed her in a tight hug.

"It was nothing?" Tali spoke as if it didn't give her great joy that Shepard was holding her so close.

His door suddenly slide open, Liara and Kaiden stood in the doorway. He might have thrown Tali off if he hadn't been so surprise by Liara's appearance.

"Were we interrupting something?" Liara asked in a cold tone, her arms crossed. An uncomfortable expression crossed Kaiden's face; he wished he was somewhere else right now.

"Tali was just helping me?" Shepard said sheepishly but then stopped himself. Why did he sound like he just got caught cheating, he wasn't committed to anyone.

"I'll bet." Liara retorted with a polite yet chilling tone, she walked away.

Kaiden cough suddenly. "Captain…umm…you are needed at the bridge." With that he left the two.

"Thanks Tali." Shepard said to her gratefully. "You were a great help."

"Any time." She smiled and got up. "Don't hesitate to ask."

….

* * *

Shepard stared at the address for a long time; he searched it up and found that it was located on a planet only a galaxy away. He could take some personal time off and go find out who sent him the message. As he was about to turn the monitor off, a new message pop up, sucking in his breathe, Shepard lean into the monitor. His finger pressed the inbox, the message popped up before him in small black letter instead of a video. The name of the sender caught his eyes, Amanda Price.

_**Amanda Price: If you want to know the truth, come to the planet of Siro on the edge of Armstrong Nebul. You will find me in Loires Landing, look up Greys Manor.**_

Shepard was a little nervous, what would he find? Would he find Serah safe and sound? Or would it only disappoint him? Serah would be in her early twenties right now if she wore alive, done with school or back on Mindoir with his family. _No…Serah would not be back on Mindoir, she would be somewhere in the galaxy, lost in an adventure._

She used to tell him about the places she would visit when she found a cure for her heart problem, she wanted so bad to leave Mindoir and see what was out there. Ironic but all he ever wanted to do was stay on Mindoir and live out the rest of his life.

Shepard was headed toward the lower deck when Alenko showed up from out of nowhere. "Where you going Shepard?"

"Personal business Alenko, watch the ship while I am gone." Shepard answers casually as he went down to the deck. "Be back in a few days."

Not to be deterred, Alenko followed after him. "Not to be nosey Captain but you have been acting strangely for the past couple of days."

"How so?" Shepard stopped in his track, daring Alenko to continue with his interrogation.

Alenko fell silent, he open his mouth only to close it again. He knew when the captain was peeved by the tone of his voice.

Shepard kept walking, suddenly a door slide open. Tali appeared from it, she caught Shepard's gaze. Silently, he cursed to himself because he was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Shepard, where are you going?" Tali asked as she came toward him.

"Can't talk right now, personal business to attend to." Shepard avoided her as he step around her. "Talk to you when I get back."

The elevator opened only to reveal Liara on the inside, Shepard nearly groan out loud.

"Shepard," She said coolly to him, hesitantly he got in. He wished that he had taken the stairs; heck he wished they had stairs to the lower deck.

"I heard you were taking a personal leave?" Liara said to him, feigning disinterest. "Are you going alone?"

Shepard chose his words carefully; he didn't want any more suspicion or anger from Liara.

"It's a family issue; I will be back in a few days." Shepard replied to her, he watched as she accepted the answer without any farther inquire on what sort of issue he meant.

"Are you going alone?" She asked after a moment of silence.

The elevator doors slide open, Shepard was relieved, he never felt so happy in his life. It took every fiber in his body not to run out.

"I will see you in a few days." Shepard walked out but stopped, he turn back to her. "Can you do me a favor and feed my hamster while I am gone."

"What? Wait?"

"Bye Liara."

Shepard nearly reached the mini ship when he heard a voice call out to him. This time, he just groaned out loud.

"Shepard!"

/

* * *

"So where are we going?" The massive Krogan asked a peeve Shepard.

"Planet Siro, it's on the edge of Armstrong Nebula." Shepard told him for the second time.

"I don't know about this whole situation Shepard, it sounds suspicious." Wrex said to him dubiously. "A message is sent to you by someone you don't know, of a person that may or may not be your dead sister, who you have never mentioned to anyone of us. This could be a trap."

"He's right, we don't even know if it's real or fake." Kaiden commented from the back seat.

"You know I am kind of hurt that you didn't tell us Captain, we are not just your crew. We are your friends also." Liara added into the conversation.

"We could have helped you more." Tali chimed in also as her buckle her seat belt,

"I appreciate your concerns," Shepard sighed in defeat. "But this is personal, it something I felt I had to do alone."

"Yeah, we are still going with you Shepard." Wrex said in finality for the group.

Silently, Shepard set the coordinated of Siro but suddenly remembered something important. "Who is in charge of the ship?"

He directed the question at Kaiden, who turned red. "Ummm…Ummm…well….Joker."

Shepard turned his attention to Liara. "And who is taking care of my hamster?"

"Gaurus…" Liara mumbled sheepishly.

Shepard put the ship into auto pilot; it would be an hour before they reached their destination. He got up from his seat and went into to the space in the back. Closing the door behind him, Shepard climbed into one of the two bunks and closed the curtains to give himself privacy. He appreciated that none of his crew member followed him; he needed some time to think. Serah was a beautiful baby, he remembered the day she came into his life. His step-mother had spent twelve hours in labor before the beautiful little bundle came into the world….

* * *

_22 years ago…._

John walked into the room timidly, he carry a bouquet of flowers in his arms. His father stood by the window, in his arms, the new baby. He put the flowers on a table when he realized his step-mother was still resting. Nervously, he advanced toward his father.

"Hey son," His father gazed at him with a bright smile. "Come over here and see her. She's beautiful Shepard, like her mama." Swaying back and forth, he began to rock the baby gently.

John sauntered over to his father; the older Shepard knelt down for John to take a closer look at his baby sister. The baby opened her eyes; they were a deep brown like his step-mother. She had pretty black, small delicate features and a rosy mouth. Her tiny fingers reached out to John as he stared down at her.

"Can I hold her dad?" John held out his arms before his father could even respond. "I will be very careful."

"Sure," His father handed him the bundle gently. "Here, hold her firmly."

Warmth filled his stomach; he never held anything so weightless. "What's her name?"

"Serah Hyuri Shepard." His father answered. "Serah for your grandmother, Hyuri for her mother."

John held her protectively in his arms, rocking back and forth a little. "When can we take Mommy Rea and Serah home?"

"Maybe tomorrow." His father chuckled at the boy's eagerness. "Rea and your sister may need some more check ups."

"Why do they need more checkups?" John asked him curiously, they had been in the hospital for more than three days, even before Rea was due.

His father's expression changed, there was worried in his eyes. He didn't say anything at first. Glancing out the window for a moment and to Rea, his father sat down in a chair.

"John…your mother and sister are very special." He put his hand on Shepard's head. "Especially Serah, that's why I am going to need you to be a big man for now on, Serah is going to need you a lot in the future. As her big brother, you are her protector." His father paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "Do you think you can do that? Do you think you can be a big boy and protect your sister?"

"I can do it," John declared confidently. "I will protect both of them papa, I won't let anyone hurt Serah or Rea."


End file.
